A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, in some configurations an augmenter section, and finally a nozzle, or exhaust, section. A liner extending aft of the turbine section typically referred to as an exhaust, augmentor or nozzle liner includes an inner liner exposed to hot exhaust gases. The inner liner is typically spaced from an outer structure with a plurality of hanger assemblies. The hanger assemblies are required to accommodate misalignment, complex shapes, large thermal growth differentials, significant pressure loads and high temperatures. Moreover, the hangers are positioned within a confined physical envelope that is difficult to access while accommodating relative movement within several planes simultaneously.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a reduced cost hanger that performs as desired in the harsh environment of the exhaust duct while also simplifying assembly and reducing cost.